


I Think I'm Falling For You

by EvilKitten42



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: I have no idea how fainting or flirting works, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, no warnings but there are swears, so don't read if you don't like those things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilKitten42/pseuds/EvilKitten42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac has come to learn that when the unexpected happens you should generally just roll with it. It’s a good life motto but it’s sort of hard to remember when a random stranger passing you in the park starts falling towards you for no readily apparent reason</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I'm Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr ask box fic!!! I haven't done one of these that I felt was worthy of posting in forever and a half, so this is all pretty astounding. The title is also 100% just because I found it amusing, and what is the point of self made fiction if not to amuse oneself???  
> Prompt was: Courf/R #38: "You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes."  
> (Pssst, if you want to send me any prompts, hit me up at evilkitten42.tumblr.com, it'd be much appreciated)

Courfeyrac, in his time as a theatre major, has come to learn that when the unexpected happens you should generally just roll with it. It’s a good life motto, and it’s definitely lead to some pretty exciting games of Space Jump, but it’s sort of hard to remember when a random stranger passing you in the park starts falling towards you for no readily apparent reason

In what would _probably_ have been the coolest moment of his life, had any of the stragglers in the park actually been looking in his direction when it happened, Courfeyrac manages to grab the stranger around the (surprisingly firm, he’s not gunna lie) waist as they’re falling and execute an almost perfect French Dip in the middle of the park. He’s breathing hard with excitement and waits for the stranger to lift their head and high-five him because _come on_

A leaf floats by gently. The stranger’s head is still tipped back, creating a perfect arch to the rest of their back

This is his first indication that, maybe, something is actually wrong and the stranger didn’t just fall into his arms for shits and giggles

Which means that this is also the moment that he freaks out a little bit

“Okay. “ Courfeyrac mumbles to himself as he lowers the stranger onto the grass, suddenly glad for the calmness of the park and the flatness of the ground. He removes the strangers’ beanie and moves their head gently to make sure their airways are clear, their ringlets fanning out stark against the grass. “Okay. This is fine. You can do this, Courf. Positive thoughts.”

Courfeyrac has, in his time, been told by several of his friends about what you should do when someone faints. This did not, however, stop the actual event from being kind of scary, nor did it stop him from forgetting almost everything he had been told. Distantly, he felt like Combeferre would be sighing at him right now

He checks for any medical jewellery or tell-tale tattoos, and when he finds none he pulls their wallet out of their sweatpants pocket and checks it. All he really learns is that the stranger is named Gabriyel Grantaire ( _oh my god_ , Courfeyrac thinks on the alliteration for a helpless moment, _oh. my. god._ ), has no readily apparent pre-existing medical problems, and that a frankly astounding amount of glitter falls out of the wallet when opened

He also learns that, despite there being at least 7 other people in the park pre-incident, he can now count exactly one other person, who appears to be making a stoic show of not noticing what’s going on while they hurry away with their laptop

“Fuck my whole life.” Courfeyrac sighs. Gabriyel makes a strange grunt noise and Courfeyrac almost drops the wallet in shock. “Please, please don’t be death noises.”

“Fuck.” Gabriyel says, reaching a paint stained hand up to rub at their eyes weakly. Courfeyrac leans over to block the sun out of Gabriyel’s face. It also stops Gabriyel from trying to stand up too fast and fainting again. Courfeyrac’s a multitasker, when the time calls. When Gabriyel’s eyes open Courfeyrac almost gasps at the fact one eye is bright hazel and the other is intense green. Gabriyel’s mix match eyes focus on Courfeyrac after a second before widening. “Wooooah.”

“Hey stranger.” Courfeyrac smiles. “You gave me a scare.”

“Did I die and go to Heaven?” Gabriyel asks slowly, which is so freaking cliché that Courfeyrac can’t help but laugh, even though Gabriyel is slurring something fierce. “Holy shit. I did. I take back all the mean things I said about God.”

“You’re not dead.” Courfeyrac chuckles

“Explain your halo, then.”

“You’re probably talking about the sun, dummy.”

“Hey, don’t insult the dead dude.”

“You didn’t die, _precioso_. You fainted…straight into my arms.”

“Oh my god.” Gabriyel closes his eyes again

“You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes." Courfeyrac laughs again. Gabriyel‘s response is to cover his face helplessly and make a prolonged groaning noise. “I did execute a pretty sick French Dip catching you, though. Shame you were, you know, too unconscious to see it.”

“I’m going to become one with the soil so I never have to think of this again.” Gabriyel mumbles. He peaks at Courfeyrac through his fingers. “Was it a _proper_ French Dip?”

“Better than any dip I’ve ever done with a conscious partner.” Courfeyrac frowns. “That sounded better in my head.”

“Now I’m really mad.” Gabriyel sighs, words slowly clearing as he speaks. Courfeyrac raises an eyebrow. “I’m a dance teacher.” He elaborates. “For kids. I haven’t been part of a French Dip since high school, now the one time I get too and it’s because _I fainted on a hot stranger_.”

“You think I’m hot, Gabriyel?” Courfeyrac teases. Gabriyel‘s not the most classically handsome guy he’s ever seen, but he’s kind of endearing in a hipster artist kind of way, and his voice has a really lovely richness to it. Courfeyrac doesn’t discriminate, flirt wise, and in the grand scheme of things he’s done worse

....Which sounds terrible, frankly, and he shakes himself slightly to clear the thought

“You know you’re hot, don’t pick on me.” Gabriyel pulls a face. “And my name’s not Gabriyel.”

“It’s what’s on your-”

“Okay, well, it _is_ my name.” He grabs his wallet off of Courfeyrac. “But I don’t go by it. Call me Grantaire. Or R.”

“Is that a pun?” Courfeyrac beams. R just beams back.

“You bet your ass it is. What’s your name? Or should I just call you Angel out loud instead of just in my head?”

“I’m Renee de Courfeyrac.” Courfeyrac dips his head. It still makes him tingly to be called cute names, even though it’s been happening for years. “But I go by Courfeyrac.”

“That’s a bit of a _mouthful_.” R wiggles his eyebrows. Courfeyrac definitely feels like it would have more impact if there weren’t several clumps of grass in his hair and he weren’t still stumbling over some words. It’s still pretty cute

“I also go by Courf.”

“Courf it is.” R flops his hands down by his sides. “Look, I know you’ve done a whole lot for me up to this point, especially with the whole ‘not letting me crack my head open in the park’ thing, but I kinda need help getting vertical again. If you help me stand up I can buy you a coffee?”

“I’ll hold you to that.” Courfeyrac helps ease R into a sitting position, where he then sits for a good minute doing nothing but keep his head between his knees and breathe deeply. “Do you faint a lot?”

“I don’t make a habit of it.” R says to his knees. “Sometimes I have dizzy spells after dancing. Lack of iron or salt or something technical. Last time I fainted was about 6 months back.”

“Well I sure do feel special, then.”

“Can we not flirt while I’m trying not to hurl?” R asks, but Courfeyrac can hear the smile. “It’s not fun if I’m about to hurl.”

“As long as you don’t puke on me then we can flirt whenever you want.”

“Are you _positive_ you’re not an angel?”

“I check for my wings every morning.” Courfeyrac says mock haughtily. R sniggers. “Wanna try getting to your feet?”

R just holds his hands out and waits for Courfeyrac to help pull him up. He sways slightly and grips onto Courfeyrac’s shoulders for stability despite the now glaringly obvious height difference

“Woah there buckaroo.” Courf plants his feet so that he can be a proper support beam. He’s _maybe_ eye level with R’s nose. “Do you want to maybe raincheck the coffee and head to the hospital, just in case?”

“If we go to the Musain my friend Joly can check me over, he’s a med student, does that count?”

“You know Joly?” Courfeyrac looks up at him sharply. _No way_

“ _You_ know Joly?” R’s eyebrows furrow

“I’ve been friends with him since he was a science fair enthusiast with my friend Combeferre.”

“Wait, you know Combeferre too? We took pole dance classes together.”

“I’ve been friends with him since we were five, so thanks for that image.” Courfeyrac _cannot believe this_. Endearing Hipster Fainter has been friends with Combeferre for at least a year ( _of course_ Courfeyrac knew about the pole classes, come on, he was the one who told Ferre about them) and Courfeyrac ends up meeting him because he was trying to take a shortcut to his apartment. _Astounding_

“This is weird.” R finally decides, slumping into Courfeyrac’s side a bit more and throwing an arm across his shoulders. “Let’s get coffee. Combeferre can decide if I’m dying. If I’m not then can we get dinner?”

“That is the most romantic way I’ve ever been asked out in my life.” Courfeyrac deadpans, wrapping one of his arms around R’s waist and starting to walk them towards the Musain. “So, duh, of course we can get dinner.”

He’s pretty sure R does a mini fist pump. It’s still ridiculously endearing. Today has been really weird

He can’t stop smiling, though

(Combeferre ends up laughing at them for a solid three minutes while Joly actually checks if R’s okay. A man has to find his joy somewhere)

(They also end up making out in the back of R’s car after dinner. Courfeyrac’s going to count today as a solid win, all things considered)


End file.
